User blog:Aaronbill3/Summer Fanon Con 2019 Alien Design Contest ~ Winners!
Welcome to Summer 2019's Alien Design Contest. I'm the host Aaron and the theme was Flashiness. I'm really happy for the turnout this time around, with six contestants and six submissions- the best rate we've had in a long while for one of these contests. I'm going to be judging these in a more review-like manner cos screw it I'm the host here. Sixth Place - Off-the-grounder 0/10 I don't think you even tried. Fifth Place - Ethan Oh hey, a note from Ethan: "Hi, this is EBOmnitrix submitting for what's probably the first ever Alien Design Contest! This is an alien I've had designed for a long time and who I've been saving for the future of E-10: Horizons. So you're about to get your first look at an exclusive never before seen alien. So stay tuned for when he arrives, and enjoy the show!" Using Fanon Con to advertise your show? Who do you think you are? Me? Nice K Y R I M reference my dude. However I have to ask... What about this alien is flashy? Sure it's a new alien in your series. In that context I suppose it is Flashy. New aliens tend to be. But he's just a water dragon. Dragon's aren't even new to Ben 10 lore. Like sure this alien is good but it's got nothing to do with the theme. You had one rule and you couldn't stick to it? I know for a fact you have other aliens in the works. Couldn't you have designed another alien race that doesn't appear but it totally canon to E-10 if you wanted to advertise your series? Fourth Place - Atom Good try Atom, but this alien suffers from: *The theme of Flashiness being taken too literally *The powers being needlessly complex yet still underpowered as hell (what even is the point of polarising light?) *Very poor description of appearance. It's implied in his weaknesses that he's gaseous, but implied in his species info that's he's a digital organism? idk I guess overall the alien just doesn't really feel cohesive at all. Oh and for the theme of Flashiness you chose an amorphous grey gas? Third Place - Boaring This alien looks cool and all, but it's not that in-line with how the alien is described. He kinda seems like NRG but with a reverse-Toepick ability when his armour opens. The artwork is very good, but the lack of hint that anything unique lives within kinda draws him back from being better imo. A good entry, but shy of a higher place in the ranks. First Place - WTB Hey is that a mother fricking BTFF User reference? Right off the bat the appearance: *Pretty much nails Raz's aesthetic for creature design *Really REALLY suffers from a poor explanation of what exactly their skin colours/patterns are, which is hand-waved as being specific to each trix user. This could've been mitigated with a pic, which I'm not docking the entry for, but it's only really a problem for how vague the explanation is. *The Horn design sounds SUPER cute and, again, exactly like something Raz would design. Given that you named this entry after them, I'm awarding points for being on-theme. What's that? The theme was Flashiness? Same thing tbh. >exposed stomach I like his powerset, though it feels a little unfocused. In total he has: *Neon Gas Generation and Manipulation *Neon Gas Detonation *Lazer Eyes/Horns *Electricity Generation *Temperature Immunity *Various Enhanced Abilities The only one that seems out of place, really, is the Lazers. Everything else is well justified given his primary ability and general Neon theme. On the flip side, with the exception of Blinding, the weaknesses are also well justified and seem balanced enough to me. The Lore is interesting, I like the creation of a new form of art to expand their depth, but the planet lore just doesn't add much tbh. Solid entry. First Place - CaT CaT's infoboxes are a thing of beauty, so I recommend checking out the page he submitted this alien to. Note: That page probably won't work by the time the next fanon con comes around, so I assume CaT will have made Memory Flash's actual page by then Okay so leading with the literal 'Flash' power led me to think you were taking the lazy route given an inventive twist, glad to know that's only a secondary ability. One problem: He can use his own memories, effectively rendering removing the need to use other people's memories to generate weapons or other defensive measure. This, to me, seems easily open to abuse. His weaknesses are perfectly complimentary and logical based on his power set. The lore behind this species is PERFECT. Absolutely flawless and perfectly justifies the alien designed, which I haven't mentioned also looks pretty snazzy. But there IS a typo in there. See if you can find it. Wait What Do You Mean There Are Two People In First Put down your pitchforks and let me explain: *I believe that CaT created the better and cooler alien *However, WTB also created a cool and unique alien that sticks to the theme better than CaT's alien If I had to put one in front of the other, it would probably be Memory Flash for being better developed, but I don't have to do anything. You leeches don't pay me. Congratulations to our two winners! I'm very happy with the outcome this year! Happy Fanon Con! Category:Blog posts